videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest!
Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! is a new game by Ubisoft which features iconic characters from Rayman, Assassin's Creed, Evolution Worlds, Raving Rabbids, Watch Dogs, Prince of Persia, and more! It will be released on Xbox One, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, 3DS, and PC September 21, 2015. Gameplay Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! Has the same gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Players play as many characters as they battle each other. They don't use health. Instead, they use damage percents. Attacks that are similar to Final Smashes are called Ubi-Smash Attack. When the Ubi-Smash Attack meter is full, players perform the attack to knock out their opponents. Story Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! Story Mode Chapter 1: Rayman and his pal Globox lay in the field in the Dream Forest, relaxing as they watch the clouds in the sky. Globox then saw a unknown shape that appeared to be in the sky, thinking it was just a dark rain cloud. Rayman then looked REALLY hard in the sky, discovering that it might be something seroiusly dangerous. Then the shape grew closer to them quickly as they tried to get out of the way. As it landed in the spot where they lied, they then stared at it, wondering what it is. "What is that thing?" Asked Rayman. Globox wanted to see if he can destory whatever it is in their way. "Rayman, whatever the heck that is, I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rayman told Globox to stand back a little so he can make sure it is safe for them. He looked at it. The thing that appeared from the sky was a huge, purple, and powerful orb. Rayman though it would make him and his friend more powerful that they thought. So Rayman touches the orb, but something unespected happens. Evil clones that looked a lot like Rayman and Globox, but with yellow glowing eyes, came out and started to attack them. Rayman and Globox try to escape, but many the evil clones came quickly and blocked their way. "RAYMAN, WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM US?!" Asked Globox, in a scared manner. "Heck, I don't know." Replied Rayman. "Greetings, fools. We have come to find the Ubi-Stones." Said the Evil Rayman. "The Ubi- Wha?" Said Globox. "The Ubi-Stones. The most powerful stones in the land. If you don't hand them ever, then prepare to fight!" Said the evil Globox. "I really have no idea on what they are talking about." "I don't know, either..... But if they want things we don't have, then they should get a fight they want." As Rayman turns back to Globox, he was kidnnaped by the evil clones. "GLOBOX! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Rayman escaped from the Dream Forest as he fought against over more than 30 more evil clones that looked like themselves and looked for Globox, but could not find him anywhere. He started to feel worried since he had lost his best friend. "Globox, I'm sorry I didn't save you on time, buddy. If only there was one another chance I could easily get ourselves out of this mess." The ground began to rumble. Rayman then noticed that something terrible was about to happen next. Another figure, but this time, an unknown shape-shifting human type of clone appeared in the open field. Rayman was surprised to see someone out there. So he decided to ask him for some help, but the clone attacked him so hard, Rayman could not get back on his feet. The clone sent out many of the Rayman and Globox clones to finish him off. But as they reached him before they started to destroy Rayman, over a few clones were attacked as they were fading away. Rayman looked at the figure who saved him. It was Edward Kenway. In anger, the unknown clone then disappeared and left his other clones out to destroy both Rayman and Edward Kenway. Edward helped Rayman get back on his feet and teamed up with him to fight the clones. Rayman responded back as he got ready to destroy all of the clones in the field. Rayman and Edward Kenway stared at the defeated clones, as they stood there watching the mysterious figure stand there, all disappointed. It then faded away. Rayman then thanked Edward for saving and fighting with him. Edward stared at him, and smiled. So they then join forces together and wet on the save the universe from evil. More story TBA Characters * Rayman (Rayman) * Raving Rabbid (Raving Rabbids) * Edward Kenway (Assassin Creed) * Aurora and Igniculus (Child of Light) * Rex (Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon) * Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) * Atsuma (Enchanted Arms) * Karin (Enchanted Arms) * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) * Mag Launcher (Evolution Worlds) * Linear Cannon (Evolution Worlds) * Lloyd von Roiental (Astonishia Story) * Ylenne (Astonishia Story) * Adam Collins (I Am Alive) * Sareth (Dark Messiah of Might and Magic) * The Prince (Prince of Persia) * Tork (Tork: Prehistoric Punk) * Rocket (Rocket: Robot on Wheels) * Vaas Montentenegro (Far Cry 3) * Scale Warriors (Rocksmith 2014 Edition) * Aidan Unicorn (Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes) * Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) * Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) * Bob (Cloudberry Kingdom) Unlockable Characters: * Betilla (Rayman Origins) * Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) * Clara Lille (Watch Dogs) * Cyprien (Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles) * Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) * Etno Polino (Stupid Invaders) * Fiona Unicorn (Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes) * Fitness Trainer (Your Shape Fitness Evolved) * Globox (Rayman) * Helter Skelter (No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle) * The Jackal (Far Cry 2) * King Boris (ZombiU) * Mr. Dark (Rayman) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) * The Swordsman (Red Steel 2) * Shahdee (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) * Vince (Fighter Within) * Willford Rockwell (Will Rock) * Yurka (Evolution Worlds) Stages * Amanaki Village (Far Cry 3) * Arce harbor (Assassin's Creed) * Buccaneer (Rayman 2) * Carcano Train (Evolution Worlds) * Center City (Rabbids Go Home) * The Train Station (Rocksmith 2014 Edition/Scale Warriors) * The Dream Forest (Rayman) * Gone Walin' (Rocksmith 2014 Edition/Gone Walin') * Just Dance (Just Dance) * Launcher Mansion (Evolution Worlds) * La Dama Negra (Assassin's Creed IV: Blag Flag) * The Land of the Livid Dead (Rayman Origins) * Lemuria (Child of Light) * The Living Room (Petz) * Pala (Far Cry 2) * Rabbids Land (Rabbids Land) * Training Room (Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest!) * Wresting Ring (Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party) More stages TBA Unlockable Stages: * The Abandoned House (Stupid Invaders) *NOTE: Gorgious Klaatu, Candy Caramella, Bud Buddiovitch, and Stereo Monovici are the only characters to be seen in the stage as NPC* * Heaven Ruins (Evolution: The World of Sacred Device) * The Middle Ages (Rabbids Travel In Time 3D) * The Mall (Zombi) * Mr. Dark's Lair (Rayman Brain Games) * Ubisoft Stadium (Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest!) * Valcano (Far Cry) More unlockable stages TBA Assist Characters * Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) * Cat (Petz: Catz Clan) * Chain Gun (Evolution Worlds) * Dog (Petz: Dogz Pack) * The Dancer (Just Dance) * Dr. Sakarin & Bolok (Stupid Invaders) * Gre Nade (Evolution Worlds) * Jezebeth (Heroes of Might and Magic V/Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes) * Lucy Stillman (Assassin's Creed) * Ly the Fairy (Rayman) * Moskito (Rayman Origins) * Nadia (Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes) * Pepper Box (Evolution Worlds) * Puffy (Puffy's Saga) * Zombies (ZombiU) More assist characters TBA Items * Assist Box (Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest!): This box will give you another character such as a assist character if the first player touches it first before the others do. * Generator (Rayman Arena): This item will give you a random item when you touch it. It will only give you one item such as a weapon, food, Ubi-Stones, and the Assist Box. * Linear Cannon's Frying Pan (Evolution Worlds): Whack this pan at your opponent and it will cause them over 8% damage. * Naolin (Evolution Worlds): This item can restore 50%, 100%, or 500% damage you have received during a battle. * Toilet Paper (Raving Rabbids): Throw it at any of your opponents and it will cause them 3% damage. * Ubi-Stone (Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest!): These stones will raise your meter so you can perform a Ubi-Smash Attack when the meter is full. More items TBA Challenges TBA Modes * Story: Start the journey as you play through over many chapters in one epic saga to destroy evil from chaos! * Arcade: Go through 15 battles to claim your place as king of the Ubisoft All-Star Fighter. * Training: Practice your fighting skills in this endless mode as your favorite character. * Vs. Mode: Play through a regular battle, along with additional modes such as Drone Mode, Team Battle, KO Battle, Ubi-Smash Attack Mode, and more with your friends locally or online. * Challages: Play through 51 challenges to tesk your skills. * Online (Xbox Live, Playstation Network, or Online Game): Play these mode above the list with your frinds online. Up to 2 or more players.) * Extras: Check out all of the extras to see all sorts of cool stuff from Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! including cutscenes from Story Mode, Character Info, Concept Art, Trailers/Commercials for the game, Music, 15 classic Ubisoft titles to play, Stage Builder, and view the History of Ubisoft to see how they created the classic titles from this game. * Options: Set up how you want to have the game go. You can even change the announcer's voice with many of the characters from the roster (see above). * Uplay: Get into the online experience as you sign in with your own Uplay account and gain points to unlock your rewards for Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! or go behind the scenes in the making of the game. Soundtrack TBA How To Unlock Characters: * Betilla 1.) Have Betilla join the team in Story Mode. 2.) Complete Arcade Mode with Rayman and Globox on any difficulty without any continues. 3.) Win over 10 Vs. Mode battles. * Globox: 1.) Have Globox join the team in Story Mode. 2.) Complete Arcade Mode with Rayman on any difficulty without any continues. 3.) Win over 5 Vs. Mode battles. * Yurka 1.) Have Yurka join the team in Story Mode. 2.) Complete Arcade Mode with Mag Launcher and Linear Cannon on any difficulty without any continues. 3.) Win over 35 Vs. Mode battles. More characters TBA Stages: * The Abandoned House: Unlock Etno Polino as a playable character. * Ubisoft Stadium: Complete Story Mode. More stages TBA Alternate Costumes: * Captain Kidd's Robes: Complete Arcade Mode with Edward Kenway. * Classic Betilla: Complete Arcade Mode with Betilla. * Disco Rayman: Complete Arcade Mode with Rayman. * Female Fitness Trainer: Complete Arcade Mode with Fitness Trainer. * Glombrox: Complete Arcade Mode with Globox. * Kaileena: Complete Arcade Mode with Shahdee. * The Magician: Complete Arcade Mode with Mr. Dark. * Spider-Rabbid: Complete Arcade Mode with Raving Rabbid. * Traditional Japanese Dress: Complete Arcade Mode with Linear Cannon. More alternate costumes TBA. Trivia * The Fitness Trainer is similar to Super Smash Bros.'s Wii Fit Trainer. * If you select Raving Rabbid as your announcer, the countdown before the battle starts is also from Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. * The main antagonist (Dark Clone) from Story Mode is the only original character to be in Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! * The main announcer in Ubisoft All-Star Smash Fest! is voiced by Pixxel from Frag Dolls. * This game also celebrates Ubisoft's 29th anniversary. * In the official teaser trailer, the main antagonist appears at the end before the title comes up. * Throughout the three different commercals, the three songs for each commercial are "Hero" by Skillet, "Satelite" by Rise Against, and "Otherland" by Blind Guardian. Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games